Eyes of the Sun
by Purveyor of Words
Summary: Unbeknownst to the people of Metropolis, a young woman arrives among them. She has no knowledge of who or where she is, but during a robbery attempt, she comes across the Justice League, through J'onn J'onzz, who senses her loneliness and despair. The two loners bond from there. But who is this woman, where is she from, why was she sent here…?
1. A Rude Awakening

**A/N: I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine is/are the girl whose name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this. Rating for mild things, nothing overly violent or explicit in nature, I promise. The first chapter and a half will be slow. It's like an introduction, basically guiding you through, and giving you information about the main character. Bear with me, chapter 2 will have more, dare I say, oomph, to it.**

A Rude Awakening

_A large, yet prodigious city arranged in bright ivory, sprinkled with sugary gold, sprawled before me. There was a tremendous and ornate palace, with hand-crafted details etched and engraved in immense marble columns that rose to the sky. Far down the street is the bakery, where fresh aromas beckoned me with their warm embrace. Further down, I passed the flower shop. A little thing; it teemed with vibrant hues of claret, beryl, mauve, as well as many others, in magnificent collections to please the eye. The marketplace was up ahead, where traders bargained their fine cloths, foods, spices and other assorted necessities and delicacies. Performers gathered at every turn, to demonstrate their dancing and juggling abilities, whilst their pets sneakily demonstrated their pick pocketing ability._

_All around laid the rich, warm air. A southerly wind would blow, and the world was encased in its spicy embrace. The sun caressed the world, the people smiled, and there wasn't a care in the minds of anyone._

A loud blaring noise shatters through the beautiful and peaceful illusion. I open my eyes.

The place I envisioned is not before me. In fact, I don't know where I am, but whatever it is; it has none of that grace or beauty. The air is stale and cold, with a faint, yet steady, drizzle of rain. The people bustle by, never saying a word, and the sun is vacant from here.

I step back. I am surrounded by an unfamiliar place, unrecognizable things, and unknown people.

They hurry past me, taking no interest in my fear and concern. They do not even glance at me. They walk as though I do not exist. Some have strange items pressed to their ear talking to it as though it were a person, arguing with it as though it fought with them. They are clad in quaint clothes. Warm clothes, for that matter. Garments wrapped soundly around their head, material covering their hands, and odd robes, some with peculiar orbed, rectangular, octagonal shapes poking through small slits donning the front. Even stranger still, are the carts that pass by. They are large, larger than any that I have seen. Some are square, some are angular, some are curved, but they all emit loud noises and blaring sounds, not too far from the one that stirred me from my reverie. They have bizarre eyes that emanate an even more bizarre stare. They have no pupils, nor whites, just a steady glow that pierces the dull gloom that lingers in the air. A breeze picks up, cold and forbidding, sending an icy chill through my poorly covered body. A simple beige cotton dress, knee length, void of sleeves, with matching slippers. Wherever I came from, it must have been an all around warm place.

_Where am I? What is this place? Why do I not remember this?_ A feeling of foreboding enters my already confused mind. _Who am I…?_

"Excuse me?"

_I can't even remember my name, where I'm from, or how I managed to end up here…_

"Miss?"

_Why was I even sent here, who sent me here? Was it a good reason, was it a good person. Why did I leave? Why can't I remember?!_

"Miss, can you hear me?" someone tugs on my hand. I look down.

A little girl, with warm clothes (again, I think they are trying to say something here, and I need to listen), is trying to get my attention. She is cute, with a round face, dark eyes and hair, which are gathered up in a strange style in which the hair is parted in two, and held at the sides with ribbons. I have the sudden thought of a horse's tail at the design. It seems to suit her, though.

"Are you okay? You look cold." She peers, worriedly at me. Her large, expressive eyes evaluate me with deep interest. I suddenly realize that I can understand her, her language, whatever it may be. I also realize that, though her comment requires some sort of response, I am suddenly uncomfortable with speaking. A sense of embarrassment and shyness creeps over me, as I notice that others are suddenly looking at me as well, and some in a not so nice way. I look away from them, and try to focus primarily on the girl standing near me. She, in turn, notices the others probing stares, but unlike me, she chooses to ignore them. She also doesn't seem to require any response from me to know the answer to her question.

"You do look cold. My mommy says to always dress warm when it's cold, otherwise you get sick." She pulls off her waist-length robe. Quickly, she puts it on me, directing my hands through the arm compartments, and pulling an odd, metallic item up at the base, effectively closing the garment around me, and warding off the cold. It is short in the arms and waist, but bulky around my body. "I have another one at home, and you look like you need it." She smiles at me, brightly, and I suddenly feel less self-conscious, as though her wide grin is a confirmation of acceptance, and a tolerance of my quietness. I smile back. She takes my hand again, and begins to direct me down the narrow road I had been occupying in frightful contemplative silence.

"My name is Annie, and I go to Metropolis Elementary. I am in fourth-grade, and my teacher's name is Ms. Lola. She's nice. She's lets us eat snacks, and play games, and she teaches us stuff like math and reading. My favorite class is music. I learn all about…"

She continues telling me all about herself, either unaware that I am incapable of understanding half of the words she says, or effectively ignoring it. She also doesn't seem to need any conversation from me, as we weave, or, rather, she weaves me, through the crowd.

From what I gather from her, this place is Metropolis. A big city, with lots of cars (not carts, as I had originally thought, apparently they changed the design and the name), as well as trucks, vans, buses, and trains. All variations of a four wheel device that I remember. I am also informed of the garment she gave me. A coat, not a robe, with variations for different genders and styles. She tells me about her parents, friends, favorite color, classes, games, animals, all the while parading through the people encompassed on the side streets besides roaring cars and such. Despite their strange appearances and noises, she doesn't seem afraid of them, and I realize that there are people inside of them, through several clear panels, seemingly directing the contraption's movements. This eases my fears a bit.

We continue to make our way with the crowd to the heart of the city, where vast amounts of common people like us stroll and make their way through these slender roads, alongside the much larger ones donning the cars, trucks and vans. According to Annie, the train, (she calls it a snake on wheels) is underground, but she is not allowed to go there, because it is not safe. I make a mental note of this.

"This is the park. Mommy and I come here on Wednesdays after-school to look at my homework. But it's too cold today, so we are in the library. Do want to see it?"

She, again, doesn't require an answer, and proceeds to pull me in the direction of the building she and her mom are in. I let her do so, as I truly have no idea where else I would go, and the thought of being in a warm building sounds wonderful right about now.

"My mom says to cross between the white lines, and always look both ways before crossing the street, so you don't get hurt," Annie lectures. I look down. Sure enough, we are near two parallel lines painted on the road. "She says to look left, then right, then left again, to make sure no vehicles are coming, before going ahead." She follows her mother's advice, and I do the same, taking to heart the knowledge and wisdom that a mother has instilled upon this little girl. I thank the heavens.

We cross the street after a particularly large truck passes by. Inside, I can see two figures, but their face are completely covered by a dark garment, save for their eyes and mouth. Annie doesn't notice, or simply doesn't feel like pointing it out. I push the thought away.

"Here we are. There is only one library in Metropolis, but it's really, really, big, she says, gazing impressively at the building. "They have really big books, but I can't read some of them. The words are too big for me. There is a basement where they have fun things like story-telling and games, but not today. Over there is the bank. People get their money from there. My mommy is at the grocery store across the street, and when she gets back, we are going home for dinner. Hey," she says, suddenly, her face brimming with a sudden revelation. "Why don't you come and have dinner with us?" And again, no agreement or contradiction is needed on my part. She is nodding with affirmation. "You are going to have dinner with us, and that's that," she states, leaving no room for argument, and the look on her face says she won't permit any denial on my part. We go inside the library, and I am instantly warmed upon entering. The building has an oddly pleasant odor to it, familiar, yet unknown. We ascend some stairs, and are greeted by tall shelves housing many different books that Annie had mentioned. It is, indeed, as large as she had stated. It is cozy, too, with a hearth, and roaring fire.

"Come on," Annie whispers, tugging my hand. "There are some chairs by the fire, and my books are there." I noted her change in tone, and understood that people have guidelines in certain environments. People like to be quiet in an area where they read; I made a mental note of this, as well.

She scurries into her chair, and I effectively curl into mine. The fire is warm, and eases away the cold that had been leaking into the parts of my body that had been not covered by the coat she had lent me. Which reminds me…

Unlatching my tongue from the roof of my mouth, I whisper, "Thank you for the coat; it kept me warm."

Annie's gaze shot upward towards me. Again, I am rewarded with her bright smile. And again, it wards off the feeling of uncertainty and uneasiness. "No problem. 'Anything for a friend', as my mom says." She looks at me more closely. "I think you should keep it, though; you look like you need it more than me." I can't argue with her, as she is right, and I have no other protection from the elements, despite a feeling of embarrassment for my own predicament. Annie rifles through the stack of books she has by her, and I stare, curiously, around the room. It is centered around the hearth I notice, despite the books being the main attraction. There are tables, with cozy, padded chairs surrounding them, with people sitting in them, reading intently. Something about this place… no, not this place, exactly, but the setting, perhaps, is familiar to me. As though, I, too, had been, and done, something similar. _Had I read avidly, too, at some point?_ My mind seems to acknowledge this as fact. There is something comforting about this environment, indeed.

I turn to Annie. "I am going to look around, a bit. Is that alright?" She beams at me.

"Ok. Have fun!"

I smile back, and reluctantly leave the chair and the fire. It is very warm, but the call of something deep within me, a thirst for knowledge, urges me to explore the wooden shelves for the philosophy and intelligence they harbor.

_Fiction? No. Teen fiction? What kind is that? Mature adult fiction?_One look at the covers sends me rushing away towards the far left wall, my face hot with chagrin. _Definitely not._ I turn my attention away from the intimate images, and focus on the section called reference. I steal a glance at the covers fearful of what I may find, but am relieved to see things about geography, notable figures, history and such. _Perhaps I can find something here…_ I stroll through the shelves, in search of anything that rings a bell to me. And something does, in fact, ring.

It's just not inside of my head.

**A/N:****I tried to keep this in present tense (things in italics may not follow this rule, for reminiscent/in-character thought purposes). I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter (or future chapters, as this will be repeated) that****wasn't****quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**So, with that being said, questions, comments, concerns? What are your thoughts? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions?**


	2. Cumbersome Fears & Startling Vigor

**A/N: I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine is/are the girl whose name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this. This chapter will pick up, for those whom might have thought that the first went a little slow. It was an introductory segment, allowing you to acquaint yourself with the main character.**

Cumbersome Fears and Startling Vigor

The sound is loud, clamoring, not the same as the sound from the cars and such, but alarming all the same. I look around, frightful, and notice that, others, too, are doing the same, as well as leaving. Someone says something like "robbery at the bank", and while I still have no idea what a bank is, I know what a robbery is.

My instinct is to find Annie. I dart out from behind the shelves, and find her looking around, fearfully. I run to her immediately.

Her eyes are wide, and though there is a look of relief on face upon seeing me, I know who she is really looking for.

I take her hand. "Come on, we need to get you to your mother." We exit the building quickly, and remembering what Annie had said, we safely cross the street and head to the "grocery store", where Annie's mother is. Despite Annie's persistence to keep up, I notice that she is unable to do so, so I pause immediately to pick her up and carry her with me. She is light, and easy to carry, and we quickly head to a building where others are promptly exiting. A woman runs out, her hair dark, as well as her eyes, which are wide and filled with concern. The resemblance is not a coincidence. Her eyes dart over to the library, but immediately lock with mine, and then with the girl I carry.

"Mommy!"

Mother rushes over, dropping brown bags that crash to the floor. She ignores them, and extends her arms to the little girl who does the same. I hand Annie over to her mother, who gives me a thankful glance, and promptly takes off into a car, hers, after strapping her daughter into the back seat. Squealing ensues, and the car races off in the distance. It is now that I realize that I have no idea where I should go, except away from the cause of fear and alarm.

I continue running, following the others that are doing the same. Suited soldiers come in black and white cars, with blue and red lights at the top, pulling out metallic objects, and warning the disruptors to come out quietly. They refuse to do so, carrying metallic objects of their own, in an apparent threatening manner.

"Don't just stand there, run! Before The Shade comes out! Hurry!" I turn toward the voice, but cannot locate the source, which I assume is following its own advice. _What is the shade? What's so frightening about that?_I start to turn away, when a figure catches my attention. It is a man; dressed in all black, save for his face, with a tall, black hat. He wears odd spectacles that, too, are black. _Not a very colorful person._ Even from this distance I can see his long, pale, angular face. His nose is abnormally large, and his lips are twisted in a smile. But it is not a nice one. He thrusts forth a cane-like object, and, instantly, an inky substance spews from the end, and engulfs everything and everyone nearby. My vision vanishes, and fear tears through me. Every sense becomes befuddled and useless, and I begin to hyperventilate. I lose any common sense, and move, scream, anything, to free myself of this horror. I cannot feel the earth below, hear my screams of terror, or see the world before me, or anything.

Suddenly, the darkness lifts. I am on the ground, as it would seem that I had fallen, and I scramble to my feet, looking about madly. Everyone around me looks as though they had fallen unconscious, or _worse_…

"Well what do we have here?" I spin around. The dark clad man is standing there, cane in hand and slung casually over his shoulder. Only it is not a cane, it looks more or less like a small staff. "You should be out like everybody else. This can't do, I'm afraid," he patronizes, swinging the staff. He points it at me, and releases another wave of immeasurable darkness, hideous and terrifying, in my direction. I scramble back. I am afraid of the power within it, afraid of the blinding sense it had over me. Regardless of the fact that it did not have the intent he wanted, it had an effect on me nevertheless. A horrible one at that, and I was afraid that should it repeat the same gesture, I would be in far worse shape than the brief loss of sanity that I had before.

He steps forward, the staff gleaming menacingly at me, as if reading my fear, and relishing it. He continues to move forward, even when I backtrack. The imminent darkness builds up at the point. My breathe catches, my step falters, I fall back.

And hit something.

_Hard._

Whatever it is, it has arms, cool, smooth, strong.

_And green._

They embrace me and pull me close, and then lift me off the ground, and into the air, effectively removing me from the madman's attempt to swallow me in the impending doom his staff could create.

The feeling of fear is not from flying, for it has, like the books, a pleasant essence about it. It is what is making me fly that concerns me. Something green, with a strong grasp, and, after testing the durability, know, that it has resilience. _But what is carrying me? Or, rather, whom? Should I be afraid?_I felt as such, in spite of not seeing my rescuer. While I am thankful, I do not like the fact of not seeing whom had indeed been kind enough to pull me out of the mess I was foolish enough not to do so myself.

Unfortunately, my sense of unease and uncertainty creeps in, and it silences my want to ask to whom I owed thanks. I acquiesce to the flight, having no choice, and allow the individual to fly me to safety, which is far from where we were originally.

I also take the time to notice the person holding me. It is a man, that, I am certain of. He is green, noticeably so, with massive arms that envelope my body. Or perhaps I am just small. I did feel particularly so when Annie had put the coat on me, and it fit, despite her being smaller than I.

_Annie._The thought of the little girl makes me stop. I still have her coat, and I had been so quick to rush her into the safety of her mother's arms that I never bothered with a goodbye. Granted, her safety was a top priority, but still, I felt sad. _Dinner, I think, is out of the question._ I sigh.

"It is alright, now. The Shade is no longer around to harm you. You are safe."

I start. I have momentarily forgotten about the man whose arms still held me. It is not the fact that he has spoken that startles me, though, the timber of his voice. It is so _deep_. It rumbles from his chest, and ripples through my body, a profound base that penetrates the very essence of my core. I shiver, and cannot form a notable response, even when he touches down on a side street to release me to a safer spot. When he does, I turn to face him, and am rather shocked at what I see.

His eyes are the first thing I notice. They are the color of a sunset, warm and vibrant, yet seemingly distant. Focused, with intense calmness and assuredness. His face is angular, but strong, emanating wisdom and knowledge. Knowledge of what, I cannot fathom, but whatever it is, must have caused him immense grief and sorrow. He is much taller than I, with wide shoulders and a muscular frame that harbors quiet strength and power. His garments consist of a red trimmed, hoodless, blue cloak, clasped at the neck, and extending to his throat. A dark black, sleeved, tunic with matching trousers and two red intersecting stripes, across his broad chest. Paired with a red belt and blue, almost knee high, boots, he looks so... strange. His brow is etched deep in thought, as his eyes widen and scrutinize with such intensity, that I suddenly long to know what it is he is contemplating.

I never get the chance to ask. A blast of violet light strikes a corner of a building nearby, disintegrating it on impact. He glances upwards, and pulls me, quickly, into his body, once more. I collide with it fiercely, and let out a huff of air, whether it was a cry of shock, or a bleat of fear, I do not know. This time, though, I am facing his chest. I have no choice but to place my hands in it to brace myself, and do so, reluctantly. A faint stream of thought tells me, that in another situation, this would have been inappropriate. But the thought of disintegrating the same way that the side of the building did overrides the feeling of embarrassment.

He propels us forward, swiftly, with a great speed that it is nauseating to watch. I turn my head and shut my eyes, tightly; in fear of what my stomach would do had I chosen to keep them open. Around me, the air whistles by, briskly, cold, against my exposed skin. The horizontal angle that we are in repels some air, but does little to help my grip on the man who whisks me away from the danger behind us.

Another beam of violet light shoots by, but this time, it is far closer than it had been before, so much so that I can feel the energy it emanates as it passes. The man's arm tightens considerably.

"Hold on."

I do not get time to register that. I open my eyes, and the world rotates, lopsidedly, and I look up, or down, rather, to see us plunging to the ground far below. My stomach flips and shift, my heart plunges to my feet. My grip became a vice on his body. Death itself would be hard-pressed to pry my very soul from the man who could effectively end my life so disastrously. We are hurling towards our doom with such speed, that I wonder if that was indeed, his intent. As death patiently awaits us on the ground, we pull up sharply. And as we do so, a streak of violet follows us, and pummels into the man with irreparable force; throwing us to the ground at a harrowing speed, and suddenly the prospect of death does not seem as terrifying as it had been before. A train of thought acknowledges that, at this rate, it will be painless. Thank the heavens for small favors. As Death reaches out, we are surrounded in a golden light. Pure, beautiful, wonderful, I greet it warmly. It fills me inside, into my heart, my veins, my skin, everything, singing, with the light that has appeared out of nowhere, yet everywhere, at once.

But as it fills me, the light becomes intense, and a feeling of strength from deep within beats alongside my heart, not within. If anything, I feel more _alive…_

**A/N: I tried to keep this in present tense (things in italics may not follow this rule, for reminiscent/in-character thought purposes). I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter (or future chapters, as this will be repeated) that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**So, with that being said, questions, comments, concerns? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do the interactions seem real? Is the scene clear to you? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions?**


	3. Many Questions, No Answers

**A/N: Special thanks to emerio (deviantArt) for allowing me to use his picture as the book cover on this story. All rights to that picture go to him. Thank you again! **

**I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I, ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine are the girl whose name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this.**

Many Questions, No Answers

The first thing I realize, when the world starts to return, is that I am in a large cot. Comfortable, the sheets are soft and pulled to my chest. My head hums faintly, I ache slightly, and my stomach churns uneasily. My body feels weak, as though my energy has been drained. I groan.

"Miss?"

The voice is oddly familiar, a profound base, and is followed by the sound of footsteps in my direction.

"Miss?" it repeats. I feel a hand touch mine. This too, is familiar, cool, smooth, and strong. I do not trust my mouth, though; if I open it, I feel as though it will not be words that pour from it. I say nothing, but I open my eyes, slowly, hoping the world has been righted in my absence.

It has been indeed, but my stomach has a certain dislike for the images in front of me. They are oddly bright, blurry, and disconcerting. I scrunch my eyes shut. It has proved unwise for me to open them, too.

A shuffling sound commences at my right; and the crinkle of something thick with a liquid. A shift in my arm alerts me that the object is somehow attached to me. The movement is peculiar in my arm, it almost doesn't feel right. There is a collection of odd, high-pitched, but not loud, bell sounds, which accompany clicking noises. I try to focus on what it could be, but nothing that I know of comes to mind. Suddenly, the cacophony of sounds stops, as well as the shuffling and shifting in my arm, and through my eyelids, I can sense the dimness of the light around me. At once, it has a sense of relief to my mind, and alleviation to the discomfort in my stomach.

"You may open your eyes, now, miss," someone says, nearby. With the clearing of my mind, I am able to truly recognize and remember that voice. The deep timber is of the man who had aided me during the encounter with the madman and his sadistic staff. He had been struck down with a purple beam. I am elated to know that he had survived, though, without any help from me.

I chance a look again, in hopes that the feeling of relief endures as it has been, and I am grateful to see that it has, indeed, remained as such. The room I am in is strange to me. I can see that it is tiled, but it is of no stone that I have ever seen. It looks almost metallic in sheen. The walls are painted in a light charcoal color, as is the floor. In fact, everything in the room has the exact same color, save for the panel above my head, which consists of colored squares and rectangles, and, to my far right, a black panel, that looks like the clear ones in the cars and trucks I had seen before. I can make nothing out beyond it, though.

Something catches my eye in front of me. It is the man whom I had heard earlier. He is still here, gazing intently upon my face, as though waiting for something. I shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny. I am reminded of my earlier encounter with... I realize, with a start, that all this time, I do not know his name. He has simply been man, or voice, not anything definitive in which to call him by. We stare at each other, but a feeling of shyness, a rather common feeling for me, I realize, creeps back. I feel uneasy asking his name, but feel as though I must say something. He saved my life. I owe him a sincere thank you, regardless of my shyness.

I manage, despite my physical discomfort, to sit up in the bed. I evaluate my throat. It hasn't been used for a while, as it feels as dry as my lips. I purse them slightly, wetting them, and test my vocal chords.

"Thank you for saving me," I whisper. It sounds as though sand has been lodged inside my throat and I long for a drink of water, but cannot bring myself to ask, for that, either.

He, in turn, at the sound of my voice, looks slightly startled. He gazes at me with his sunset eyes that seem to peer at me with wonder and shock, and it does little to improve my self-consciousness. He is a very difficult person to read, his facial expressions are more subtle than most, and his voice betrays very little.

"It is I that should be thanking you. If it were not for your abilities, I would most certainly not be as well as I am," he says, softly.

_He should be thanking me? I dragged him into that mess by my inability to flee when someone had warned me to do so. If anything, he should be chastising me for not retreating like the others who had been so wise to do so._ Something strikes me as odd. _My abilities? What is he talking about?__  
_  
My face must reflect utter confusion, as he remarks on it. "Your abilities forced The Shade to retreat, as well as Star Sapphire, and the other criminals. We were able to apprehend many of them thanks to your assistance." I feel foolish. Nothing he says has made sense to me, but I realize that "The Shade" is actually a person, not a thing, but I do not know who or what Star Sapphire is. It sounds like a gem. I feel, in all honesty, stupid.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you are talking about. What is Star Sapphire? Was The Shade the man with the staff? And what abilities are you referencing?" If anything, the look on his face makes me feel far worse, and far more foolish. I bite my lip and look away, my mind feels strange, as though the contents are being shifted, stirred around, yet immiscible.

"You are not aware of these criminals?" I do not meet his eye. I shake my head. "The Shade, he was the man with cane. He is a notorious thief and criminal whose uses his cane to release a dark magical substance that hinders the senses. Star Sapphire was the one woman who was pursuing us after she struck the building." His face looks somewhat ashamed. "She is also," he says, hesitantly, "the cause of your pain and discomfort. I apologize for not being able to get to you in time, but your powers helped to prevent further injury and harm to yourself."

"What powers, may I ask, are you talking about? I'm afraid I still do not follow you in that aspect."

He stares peculiarly at me. "You…are not aware you have them, then?" I shake my head. Again, an odd feeling stirs in my head. I think I am still feeling the effects of the assault earlier. It feels as though my thoughts are being tossed about, but always intact. _Strange._

"I apologize. I was under the impression that most are aware of the abilities that they have." He pauses for a moment. "Forgive me, but what is your name," he inquires.

I ponder. There is no name that lingers on my tongue, nothing that comes to mind, still. "I do not... know," I answer, hesitantly.

He takes it as a sign of mistrust. "I mean you no harm. My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"I really don't know, J'onn. I can't... remember?" It sounds more like a question than a statement. Even after all this time, I still cannot remember my own name. Try as hard as I might, I cannot bring forth the name that I was given at birth. My head is stirring at a more rampant pace, now, making it difficult to think. _Who am I?_ This seems to be a revolving question with no answer in sight. I can't remember anything, and the encounter with the assailants, I'm sure, did not assist in that matter, either.

"The attack earlier was traumatic. I am sure you will remember in given time," he says, gently. "Can you tell me where you are from," he asks, sitting gingerly on the bed.

I open my mouth, and realize that I have no answer for that, either. I have seen it, through a haze, but it has no name. I have no answers for anything at all about myself. I close my mouth, and stare back at him.

"I... do not know that, either."

A feeling of embarrassment washes over me. _Why can't I remember these things? They are the most basic and essential things that I should know about myself, and yet, I do not know them._ I look down at my hands. I feel insignificant, pathetic, and weak. I cannot give this man, J'onn, any information about myself, answer his questions, or explain the reasons as to why we came back safely, thanks to something I apparently had done. I do not what it was that I had done. I cannot remember anything about it at all, except a brilliant golden light, bright as the sun. It had been beautiful, mesmerizing, and apparently, helpful. _But what was it? What did it do, exactly? How did I do it? Have I always been able to do so?_ My hands ball into fists, in anger and fear of what I do not know, and cannot remember.

"Miss!" I jerk my head up. J'onn's eyes are wide, as though with concern, and his hand is resting on my shoulder, squeezing it, lightly. I must have not heard him before.

"I'm sorry," I say, foolishly, "I was distracted." I blush at my lack of attention.

He frowns, slightly, peering intently at me. There is an evident frown tugging on his mouth. His eyes narrow slightly, and I feel as though he is probing me, attempting to find out whether I am telling the truth. I meet his gaze steadily, trying to discern a motive for his scrutiny.

"I must leave you," he states, after a long bout of silence, "to consult with my teammates on your present condition. Will you be alright, for the time being?" He rises from the bed, awaiting my response, patiently.

I cannot imagine why I wouldn't be alright, physically, anyways. Mentally, though I feel unstable, I cannot be of any use if I begin to hyperventilate on my lack of understanding and memory. I nod, as again, and I am made aware, again, of my need for a drink of water. I bite back my shyness.

"Before you do so, may I have sip of water?" I glance uneasily at him.

"Of course." He walks from the bedside makes his way to a metallic basin on the far side of the room. It has an arched protrusion extending at the base. He pulls a clear, cylindrical goblet from a compartment with a small door nearby, and turns a small lever near the arch. Water expels from the end of the arch, and into the goblet. How quaint. He walks it back over to me, and hands it to me. I whisper my thanks, and sip the cool water, wanting very much to down it in fervent gulps. He nods.

"I will be back shortly." He leaves the room through a door that slips open upon his proximity. I watch in shock, though, I do not think he noticed.

J'onn's POV:

I leave the young woman to her thoughts as I exit the room. She is quiet, and does not like to talk much, and seems very shy about doing so. She had seemed very sincere when she told me that she could not remember who she is, or where she had come from. I cannot begin to understand her emotional state after such an event, as well as not being able to remember anything about herself. _She seemed so young…_ I pause, reflecting. Her voice had been small, fragile even, in spite of her whispering. The coat she had on appeared very bulky on her body, and appeared as though it did not belong to her. She looked as though she had been from the past. Her clothes were simple and not from any of the shops on Earth. She also bears an ornate gold amulet around her neck. It is a small, elaborately engraved relic that has a bright stone resting in the center.

I continue down the hall, up to the elevator, and walk in. Her eyes, a rich gold, had been large, uncertain, yet, perceptive. They had looked at me, and seemed to analyze me with great detail. She looked very small, thin, even, as though she had not eaten in quite some time. Her olive skin had been pale, signaling a lack of nourishment. I make a mental note to have food sent to her.

I leave the elevator, and make my way towards the meeting room where the remaining members of the Justice League have been gathered, waiting for my report. Upon entering the room through the wide double sliding doors, I am greeted by Flash's worried face.

"What's the scoop, big guy? Is she gonna be alright? Did she tell you about her powers? What are they? Can she—"

"Flash, please," I say, halting his endless flow of questions. "She will be fine," I say, turning to face those that had remained in their respective seats. "But she seems to be suffering from some form of memory loss following the assault. She has no recollection of who she is, or where she had come from."

"You mean she's not from Earth," Flash asks. Everyone looks expectantly at me.

"I have no idea where her origins lie, but I do not believe that it is in Metropolis."

"Definitely not, with those clothes," Flash states.

"She did have a coat on, perhaps she bought while she was here," Wonder Woman says.

"It looked like a little girl's," Green Lantern remarks.

"Her daughter or sister's, then."

"Where was she, then," Hawkgirl asks.

"Perhaps she fled from the robbery," Superman offers.

Everyone looks around at the others, before turning back to me, for an answer.

"She made no mention of family, here, nor could I read her mind—"

"You couldn't read her mind?" Batman has been the only one that has remained silent since we brought the woman here. He is genuinely shocked that I cannot read her thoughts.

I face him. "No, I was unable to. She seems to have some other ability that shields her mind from being read. I do not know if she is aware of this. I intend to ask her about that, as well as about any family when I return to her room. I also believe that she is in need of nourishment, we should—"

"On it." Flash bolts out of the room, leaving the rest of us behind.

I turn to the others. "I should go back and check on her condition," I say, phasing through the floor, towards the medical bay.

I knock on the door, before entering.

It hasn't appeared that she has moved much since, but she had been regarding the window in the medical bay intently, until I entered. She turns to me.

"May I ask what that is," she asks, motioning the window.

"It's the window facing outer space." She looks at me, utterly dumbfounded.

"I beg your pardon?" Her expression is open and revealing, showing absolutely no understanding of what I had just said.

"A clear panel to view the space far above the ground," I clarify. She looks back to it, her face scrunching, slightly, but does not say anything else. I walk over to the left-hand side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite fine, actually, though I still have no idea how I managed to perform any of the abilities you had mentioned earlier." She tilts her head, still regarding the window, in deep thought. She seems to contemplate a great deal.

"You came in wearing a coat; did it belong to you or a relative?" She looks at me, again looking confused, but before I can explain her face lights up with recognition.

"Oh! No, that was Annie's. I met her today when I…" She looks confused. "… appeared on the street?" It sounds like a question.

"You do not know how you arrived here?"

She shakes her. "The only thing I remember is opening my eyes and seeing the street. I met Annie and she lent me her coat…" Her voice trails off again, and a look of sadness crosses her face. "I need to return it to her, but…" She looks away, appearing very embarrassed again.

"So, should I go?"

I look at her, quizzically. "Go where?"

She shifts uncomfortably. "Go out, as in, leave the premises and return to… wherever I was before, Metropolis, I think it was called." She seems very unsure of herself, and whether that it due to her lack of knowledge, or her discomfort in speaking, I cannot tell.

"We were thinking that you should stay the Justice League, for the time being. You do not seem to have any other home, and perhaps we can be of assistance in recovering your memories," I say.

She blinks. "The Justice League?" It surprises me how little she knows. She must not have indeed, been from Earth.

"The Justice League is a group of superheroes that help to protect the Earth against many forces that wish to see it harmed." I do not believe very much of what I had said has made sense to her. She seems very perceptive and intelligent in her own right, as well as polite, but not very much informed. "We are very powerful individuals that protect the Earth our special abilities." I clarify.

"Oh." It seems to make sense to her, now. Her expression becomes bashful, though, once again. "Thank you, but I do not wish to be a burden."

"Why not? You'd be great here! We don't bite. Well, we don't, Bats on the other hand…"

"What Flash means to say is Batman would like to have you join the Justice League." Superman says, entering the room. He glares at Wally, sternly. He has a tendency to use his mouth at the most inappropriate of times.

Flash waves his hand, dismissively. "We could definitely rock with having someone like you with us. J'onn mentioned something about you not remembering things and whatnot. I'm sure we'll find out stuff about you. Bats has a super computer that has loads of data and information and stuff." She appears completely baffled by what Flash is saying. He seems to have misunderstood the conversation we had whilst she rested as her joining the league. He also seems to have misunderstood what I meant by a "need of nourishment". He brings tray of two iced mochas. Caffeine and sugar are not the suitable nourishment her body requires. He rushes over to her and holds out the tray.

"Iced mocha?" She simply stares at him with absolute shock.

"Flash—" I begin to chastise.

"What this girl needs is a well-balanced meal, not an iced mocha," Superman says, walking up beside me and the woman. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Batman are behind him. Superman turns to the Flash and gives him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Flash," who looks slightly crestfallen. He then perks up.

"Got it." He speeds out of the room, tray. The woman still appears shocked, and perhaps, slightly ill.

"Don't mind Flash, he tends to get carried away with things." He takes in the woman's expression. "He moves really fast; that's his power."

"Oh," is all she says. She takes in the spot that the Flash had been, before giving her head a quick shake, and turning towards Superman. She looked even more alarmed as she regards Superman, who holds out his hand in a friendly gesture. "The name's Superman," he says, as they shake hands. "You already J'onn," he says, motioning to me. She nods and smiles at me. I nod in return. "This here is Wonder Woman, followed by Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Batman." They each greet her warmly, with a hello, except for Batman, who simply nods, curtly. He says nothing.

"I'd tell you mine, but—"

"Annie." We all turn and look at the Flash, who has returned, with a suitable tray of food.

"Annie? That's the girl's name whom I had met earlier." She doesn't understand, and neither do the rest of us.

"Well, you kinda look like a little girl, and you were wearing a girl's coat, so I thought it fit." He looks proud of himself for it, and rushes over to her with the tray of food, and placing it before her.

"Flash, that's not very nice," Superman chastises. Everyone gives him a harsh look.

"No, it's alright," she says, in clear attempt to ease the tension rising in the room. "Besides," she adds, after a second thought, "I like the name Annie." She smiles openly to Flash, who looks as though the holidays have arrived early.

"Awesome. I brought you some food. We have eggs, waffles, bacon, toast…" He starts to list off the items in order, and she looks at the food in wonder and awe, as though she has never seen some it before, or as much. She picks up on the words quickly, though, and nods in understanding.

"That is all very nice," Batman says, flatly, "but we still need to figure where she is from." He approaches the bed.

She flinches at his tone, and her face flushes. "I do not remember anything, but simply being on the street."

"Then let's start with something that you may remember," I say. "How did you come by your necklace? It seems as though your powers may stem from it." 

**A/N: I tried to keep this in present tense (things in italics may not follow this rule, for reminiscent/in-character thought purposes). I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter (or future chapters, as this will be repeated) that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**The medical bay that I described (to the best of my ability) was a scene in the Justice League episode Injustice for All. It was when J'onn himself had been knocked out, and I used what little visual clues it showed to paint an image for you. **

**So, with all that being said, questions, comments, concerns? Did the chapter hold true to the Justice League personas? Do they seem like things they would say and do? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do the interactions seem real? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions?**


	4. Attempts at Power

**A/N: Special thanks to emerio (deviantArt) for allowing me to use his picture as the book cover on this story. All rights to that picture go to him. Thank you again! **

**I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I, ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine are the girl whose name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this.**

Attempts at Power

Annie's POV:

"My what?" I look down and reach up to the object J'onn referenced. Indeed, there is a necklace there, something I had never noticed before. I reach over my head, and unclasp it from my neck. It's heavy, and very solid. As if sensing that it has released, the amulet glows, briefly, before dimming. I analyze it, curiously. It looks ancient, and feels heavy. It is elliptical, perfectly so, and the entire piece, including the slim chain it hangs on, appears to be made out of gold. It has strange and elaborate markings across its shiny surface, as though it is some form of language. It seems familiar to me, but I cannot make out their meaning. In the center, rests a smooth, oval, stone. It is bright, and appears to hold the glorious heavens above, and the majestic earth below, swirling in harmony throughout its entire surface. It is alluring, almost dangerous, if only by intent. It has a strange aura about it. Not like Star Sapphire's. It is nice, warm and friendly. The amulet is simply gorgeous.

There is a faint crack along the metal, spider-like, that starts at an angle, and passes beneath the stone, before continuing to the other side. The relic fits perfectly into the palm of my hand._ It seems… so important to me. I do not remembering having it, but I feel as though I have for quite some time. Did someone give this to me? A friend, relative, lover? _Nothing comes to mind, as usual. But I feel as though there is sentimental attachment to it. I run my thumb over the stone, and look back at J'onn. He seems to understand my thinking.

"You do not where or whom it came from." It is a statement, not a question.

"No, but I feel as though someone I cared about, deeply, gave it to me." Not that it helps my cause, in any sense. I reattach it around my neck, and it settles neatly in the hollow of my throat. Even though I had never realized its existence, my neck had felt bare without it, immediately after removing it. As though it shouldn't be removed. Ever. I reach up and touch it. _A silly habit, playing with the thing as though a toy._ I frown. _Where did that come from? _The voice is not mine, or anyone's in the room. It is a slightly annoyed voice, yet hinting at a trace of humor, one I feel as though I know, but cannot place. I tighten my grip, around the object, but cannot force any other thoughts from the touch.

At this time, I realize that everyone is staring at me. Still. I blush. _I need to stop drifting in and out like that._ I think I do it a lot, this deep intro and intraspection. It's seems like something I would do, out of habit. _There I go again. _I remove my hand from the necklace, and focus on the individuals in front of me. Closest to me is Flash. That's what the other two men nearby have been calling him. _What strange names the rest of them have. _Flash is masked; and appears to be approximately 20-25 years old, from his voice and build, which is lean. There is an impish grin that plays on his face, one of good intention, and good fun. And he moves fast. Too fast for my liking, but he doesn't seem to mean harm by it.

"Perhaps, since you are staying, we can give you a tour," Superman says. While J'onn is taller, Superman is wider. He is intimidating in stature, but his eyes are friendly and welcoming. And he isn't green. In fact, as I look around, none of them are. I wonder why.

But he and the others seemed to have reached a conclusion long before they arrived here, and I am not entirely against it. J'onn is right, I do not have a home to go back to, at least one that I can fully recall.

At Superman's statement, there is a disagreeable noise at the end of the bed. This came from the only member of the Justice League whom did greet me the same as the others. He nodded, yes, but his face remained in a seemingly perpetual scowl, and though I could not see his eyes beneath his black cowl, I had the notion that he did not care for me, and my lack of knowledge. Another part couldn't help but feel as though, even if I did have all the information, he still, would not be as open to my presence. Somehow, Flash's comment earlier didn't seem so harsh…

"We can ask her things later. It's not like she is going anywhere, for the time being," Superman says to him. He extends his hand, in an offer to assist me from the bed, the food forgotten. While the food does look wonderful, I feel as though I had eaten recently. I follow Superman and the others towards the exit, the door that slides open upon proximity. I watch for any movements that trigger it, but it seems to know when people are near it. I carefully walk through it, and cannot help but be amazed at it, as I turn and watch it curiously.

"Never seen that before, have you?" I turn and look at the source. It is the Green Lantern. His skin is darker than mine, and his eyes are a vivid green. Bright, and as though glowing. I shake my head. He chuckles lightly. "You'll get used to it."

The tour is very impressive. The place we are in is called the Watch Tower, and it is large and, according to Superman, it floats in the sky. The very concept is very strange and hard for me to grasp. It cannot begin to fathom the method in which it does, and I do not ask, either. The very notion is complex as it is. I am informed that the area in which I was resting is called the medical bay, for those that are injured. Seems simple enough. I am told that the center of the floating structure in which we are in controls many of the functions throughout the building. Seems decent enough. I am told that electricity, generators, computers, jets… _what?_ _What is this? What do they do, exactly?_ They make no sense to me, yet I feel the need to learn about them. They do not elaborate much further than that (I cannot imagine how they could, but I'm sure they can), and we proceed to the end of the corridor, where another sliding door awaits. Upon opening, though, it reveals a small room. I am dumbfounded., but curious.

"Uhh, guys?" We turn to Flash, who has been behind us for a while. "Perhaps it's not such a good idea to put her in an elevator." _A what?_ Everyone looks at me.

"Probably not." Superman says.

"How is she gonna to get down, then?" this time it is Hawkgirl who asks.

"I could run her down—"

"NO!" The voices are in unison. _Run me down? With what?_ I suddenly realize he does not mean actually running me down with something, but carrying and running me somewhere. The thought is nauseating.

"Just trying to be helpful." He looks downcast, and I feel for him.

"One of us could fly her down. She already flew with J'onn. It wasn't too bad, was it?" It is Superman who asks. I shake my head. Flying doesn't bother me. I just like knowing whose doing it.

At that instant, a loud, screaming sound ensues. The noise is loud, most likely the loudest I have yet to hear, and terrifying. The room starts flashing red. Whatever it is, whatever it means, it is not good. I take a step back in fear.

"J'onn, get Annie to meeting room and stay with her. We'll keep in touch. Everyone else, to the javelin, we need to stop whoever is breaking in."

"Come on." J'onn says, extending his hand. I take it, and he pulls me in, and we lift off the ground. He flies off the end of the exposed corridor, downward, and towards a set of double doors that slide open like the others. He relinquishes me once we are back on the ground, and the doors close. I can hear commotion far beyond it, though.

"What is happening?"

"Someone is attempting to break into the Watch Tower." He looks up, and nods to a panel nearby, that shows a familiar black clad man and a woman in bright pink and black. "It appears as though Star Sapphire and The Shade came to us." I sense a faint trace of humor, but without a hint of a smile in his voice or eyes, it is hard to tell. I watch the panel, noting that it does not look like the others I have seen. I watch it with him, and see the rest of his teammates coming to blows with the intruders. Then it goes black.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Before he can answer, the panel lights back up again, revealing all the members of the Justice League, lying on the ground. Star Sapphire and The Shade are nowhere to be seen. The noise has stopped. J'onn pulls me away from the doors, behind him, and stands like a guard in front of them, waiting. We wait. There is no motion from anyone on the screen, the silence is deafening, then—

WHAM!

There is a hard crash against the doors. They do not budge.

WHAM!

Another crash against the doors. Still they don't not open. But there is a clear indentation on where on the other side it was hit. It will not hold forever.

"Stay behind me." I look at J'onn whose formerly stoic face has turned hard as stone. There is a harsh look about him that had not been there before. I nod, unable to speak.

CRASH!

The doors cannot hold back the force anymore. They blast open in a haze of violet light, and, in their wake, stand two individuals. The first is hard to forget, the second nearly killed me. And neither looks very pleasant.

"Well what do we have here?" I feel as though I am back in the street, with many people scattered about. "Tsk tsk. I wasn't done with you yet."

"Can it, Shade. We don't have time sit and chat. We have a job to do." Her voice is cold and angry. She raises her hand, and releases a bolt of violet light straight at us.

J'onn pushes me back, hard, sending me across the room, and clashes with Star Sapphire and The Shade. He dodges the potentially lethal beam of light, and manages to give her a punch to the jaw, which sends her hurtling back. He turns to fight The Shade, who has already been pointing his cane in his direction. He releases a dark black mass that engulfs J'onn immediately, and dodges his covered body as it crashes forcefully into the wall. He does not move.

The Shade turns to me. His smile is wicked and cruel. "Time to come with us, sweetheart." I scramble back, and look at J'onn, fretfully. He has still not moved. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, but by that time, we will have already left." He raises his staff.

And Star Sapphire catches within her violet magic beam. She is rubbing her jaw, but looks otherwise unscathed. "What are you doing? We are supposed to capture her!" He looks shocked and angry.

"Oh relax, little man. We will. First, I'll have a little revenge on this brat for earlier, THEN we capture and take her back." She sends The Shade's staff far behind her. We hear it clattering to the ground. The Shade grumbles something, and goes racing off to get it. Leaving me alone with the clearly fuming Star Sapphire.

"Thanks to your little stunt, I had to explain why we failed to rob a bank, and why I didn't deserve my payment," she snarls at me. "Now, I can go back and explain to my new boos why I deserve double." The gem on the crown of her head glows maliciously, and the room becomes bathed in the purple hue. I scurry back, but there is nowhere I can go, nowhere I can hide. The room gets brighter and brighter, blinding in the light that is being emitted from her crown. She hovers forward, far more than revenge gleaming in her eyes. It's nearly impossible to see. I shut my eyes, tightly, then—

"What the—"

I open them, expecting to see nothing but light. I do, but it is not purple.

It's gold.

The light is intense. It doesn't burn, and a feeling of strength from deep within beats alongside my heart. I know this feeling. It gives me strength. It withstands her magic. I eagerly reach out for—

_No!_ I did that last time, and I do not remember what happened after I did it. This time, I do not greet is as openly. It fills me, heart and soul, but I do not let it have as much power as it did before. Instead of it taking over me, I try and take over it.

Star Sapphire hovers backward, away from me. But she still focuses her power, and projects it at me. A warning shot.

I pull a part of the strange power from my heart to my arm, which I extend. I force it through. It trembles through sinews and bones, but obeys, expelling a golden light. I expect it to pass harmless through Star Sapphire's but it does not. They meet head-on, and both dissipate upon collision with a bang and a ripple of energy. The area around us is untouched. I pull back on the energy, willing it to obey. It acquiesces; I wait.

Star Sapphire is less sure, now. I have not moved but my arm, but she flies back farther as though I have taken pursuit.

"So you know a little magic, so what?" Her voice is scathing, but her face is fearful. "Let's see you keep it up, then. How long can the little brat endure?" She prepares for another assault. I do the same.

This time, when our powers collide, they do not dissipate. They flow endlessly. I pull on the power that lies within me, and though it permits, I can sense its instability. Or perhaps, it is me. The force is stronger than I had anticipated. It is powerful, but it is also ancient. It requires a skilled hand, and deep knowledge, something I do not have. I focus, more intently, now. _But I did. I did at one point. At some point I knew how to truly harness this power, this energy. I simply have to relearn._ The inner strength comes out of nowhere, perhaps it is in response to the overwhelming energy and power that is now surging through my body. I do not sit and ponder. My heart urges me forward, with new-found confidence. I step forward, pulling and releasing more energy towards her with deep ancestral knowledge that everything will be alright. The room trembles, and something cracks in the distance. She is unable to maintain her stance, her beam. It begins weakening, unable to stand against mine.

It breaks.

And the link to the ancient power snaps.

Immediately, I gasp, the break so sudden, so unexpected, I do not have time prepare. The lack of power brings me to my knees, as though it has drained me, and I brace myself against the floor with my hand. I raise my head, in hopes that she has truly gone, the world around me turns at a staggering pace. Far ahead of me, are six, familiar faces. Black, red, green, all mingle into to one odd blur. Something appears before me. It is the color of a sunset, warm and vibrant.

A dark shadow overruns my vision. The sunset fades away, fusing into black. Then everything does. 

**A/N: I tried to keep this in present tense (things in italics may not follow this rule, for reminiscent/in-character thought purposes). I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**I don't do damsel-in-distress romances, or any genre, for that matter. So for those of you that are getting annoyed, have faith; this will pass. Soon.**

**So, with all that being said, questions, comments, concerns? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions? I see views, but I don't see _reviews_. Let me know your thoughts. **


	5. Fractured Revelations

**A/N: Special thanks to emerio (deviantArt) for allowing me to use his picture as the book cover on this story. All rights to that picture go to him. Thank you again! **

**I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I, ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine are the girl whose name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this.**

Fractured Revelations

J'onn's POV:

After Annie had been taken back to the medical bay, the rest of us gather in the dismantled meeting room. It is not a pleasant scene.

"How did they get in here? How did they overpower us? It was a two to six fight, and we were overtaken like amateurs!" Green Lantern is furious. Having taken a direct hit from the intruding duo, he is both angry, and very ashamed. We feel no better. To have an attack in our own home is a very uneasy feeling on all of us.

"Perhaps they broke in using a transmitter—" Hawkgirl says.

"All have been accounted for. No transmitters were left behind," Superman states.

"And we can be certain that the javelin entrance was not hijacked in any way?"

"Yes. I checked and rechecked the video footage. And there were no break-ins at any other time. Just this one." Batman crosses his arms.

"What did they want, anyway? They must have very desperate to get something," Wonder Woman says. "Are we sure nothing was stolen?"

"I did an inventory check. Everything is as it should be." Batman says.

"They weren't after any item within the Watch Tower; they were after Annie."

Everyone looks at me.

"What do you mean?" Flash looks confused. They all do.

"The Shade mentioned needing to capture her, and Star Sapphire confirmed it before attacking her."

"Why did they want her? I know Star Sapphire wasn't happy from earlier but it seems a little drastic to be going after her here? How did they know where she was?"

"There was no GPS tracking device on her when we brought her in. I checked. They must have used some other method in finding her. That, or they saw us bring her here," Batman looks at me.

"That still doesn't explain why they went through the trouble to come directly here to get her. Or why they wanted her so much," Wonder Woman says.

"We need to take a closer look at her. We need to know where she came from, and why she's here." Batman looks around at us. He has a point. "She is a liability. Her power is unstable, and we can't trust that it won't backfire on her, or worse. "J'onn, we need you to try harder to read her mind." I say nothing. It is not always a pleasant task, and it seems especially so with her. "We need to be sure she is who she says she is."

"Perhaps we should try a softer approach." We all turn and face Wonder Woman, who is staring at Batman, frowning. "Are we forgetting that she's saved J'onn's life, and held her own against Star Sapphire? I think we need to give her the benefit of the doubt. We all saw the look on her face when Star Sapphire broke the fight with her." She had collapsed immediately, and looked very pale. The power she had emitted had been tremendous, and had caused most of the damage in the room. It had been intense, powerful. We could feel the energy it released as collided with Star Sapphire's. It was clearly more powerful than hers, but also very unstable. "She has never given us a reason to doubt her. I will go talk to her, see what she can and can't remember. " He glares at her.

"We need to be sure she is not plotting something. We have no idea who she is or where—"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Wonder Woman on this one. She blushes at every question, and seems to have a hard time asking ones of her own. And she seemed really scared when those two goons broke in here." There is a murmur of agreement following his statement. Batman glares.

"It's settled, then," Superman states, rising from his seat. "Diana, go talk to her. See if you can get her to remember anything. If not, J'onn, take another crack and see if you can read her mind. I don't want to think she is up to anything, but we need to figure out why The Shade and Star Sapphire went to such lengths to get her."

Annie's POV:

The first thing I realize, when the world starts to return, is that I am in a large cot. Comfortable, the sheets are soft and pulled to my chest. I know this place, immediately. The beeping noises, the bed, all point to the medical bay. I cannot help but feel as though I should simply have my sleeping quarters here. After all, it seems as though I have been here long enough to make a bed chamber out of it.

Unlike the last time, I do not feel the same. There is a weakness, yes, but there is no aching, humming, or churning. _I didn't fall this time, either_. True, and because of that, my mind is clearer, and more focused, than it had been the first time. I open my eyes.

I am alone this time. J'onn is not here, and I can only assume that that means that I am in better condition than I had been the first time. I sit up, and while there is resistance from my body, it otherwise gives. Despite my weakness, a feeling of curiosity makes its presence known. I look around, it doesn't seem as though I will be disturbed anytime soon. I bring my feet over to the side of the bed, and get up.

I have to steady myself with the bed, as I do not account for the weakness in my body to be as severe as it is. I stand there, for a few moments, holding ground, before I release the pressure I had on the bed. I _am_ in better shape than I had been before. My body recovers faster, and the weakness subsides, quicker than it had before. I feel more confident in my earlier revelation; I just need to relearn it.

I look around, wondering whether or not I should leave, or simply stay until someone arrives. After a thoughtful debate, I choose the latter of the two. As curious as I am about this place, I choose safe reason of mindless wandering. _Best to wait until someone gets here; I don't feel like getting lost in the rest of the Watch Tower._ Instead, I walk over to the basin where J'onn had once poured me a glass of water. _Such a strange contraption. How does it work? Is there some form of pressure involved? _In the midst of my observation, I notice something, in front of me.

It's myself.

In front of me a reflecting pane, one in which I can truly see my reflection, clearly, and it amazes that I know that face to be myself. I had yet to truly look at myself, but it is as if I had always known. I peer closer. My face is small, slim, and dark skinned, but lighter than Green Lantern's. An olive tone, perhaps, that had seen much sun, but never too much. The features are delicate, a small nose, small pink lips, fine cheekbones and a small chin. Everything is small, but well suited. The nose is fine, almost straight, as it is curved up rather slightly. The mouth is not too small, with a bottom lip that is slightly fuller than the top. They are pursed, and seem unsure. Ebony hair cascades far past my thin shoulders, and hangs in the middle of my back. It does not look as though it has been cut recently, but I think it should. It is clean, surprisingly so, but void of fancy clips or decorations. Despite its clean and pretty appearance, I come to a conclusion: long hair does not suit me, at all. The only true things that stand out, and could make one stare, are pair of bright eyes, in a very familiar color. Gold. They are brighter than the gold in my amulet. They are the only thing that not as small. They are almond shaped, slightly large, and searching. Always searching. They analyze everything so deeply, with such care, as though not to miss anything. They search for knowledge, understanding. But they also seem to know something, and are confident in not sharing. Not overconfident, but a simple understanding of knowledge that it doesn't share with my mind. I feel as though I am relearning myself, body and soul, gazing into a parallel world that in all its power, attempts to assist me in my quest for answers, answers I once knew. _Perhaps I am looking too hard. I must be seeing things. _I turn away from the reflecting surface, but cannot shake the sensation away as quickly as I would like to.

There is a knock, then the door slides open.

It still fascinates me, but not as much as the person who steps through it. I blush. If I remember correctly, it is Wonder Woman. _Who thought to give their children such odd names?_ She is perhaps, the most beautiful woman I have seen. Though I do not recollection of any other woman, I have the impression that all would pale in comparison to her. She is tall, with a lithe and strong, regal figure, and dark raven hair tumbling past her powerful shoulders, bearing a gold crown atop her head. Her skin is light, almost creamy, with bright blue eyes, and full red lips. Her attire, though too revealing than something I would prefer, suits her I feel insignificant in her presence, as though she is royalty, and I am merely a peasant.

She sees me, greets me with a warm smile.

"Hello, Annie." I feel like I should be bowing, despite her comradely demeanor.

"Hello, Wonder Woman." Though it fits her strong appearance, it does not seem to fit her as a person.

She smiles, more so, now. "You must think our names are quite strange." I nod; she cannot be closer to the truth.

"They're not are real names, you know. There more like titles we use in the public eye. We all have real names, except for J'onn. He is the only one who actually uses his name more often than the rest of us."

I tilt my head. That makes sense. They protect the Earth, and need these titles, which almost serve as aliases to keep their true identities a secret from those that wish to do them harm. A part of me wonders why J'onn is the exception to that rule.

"From now on," Wonder Woman says, extending her hand, "Call me Diana. That is my real name." I shake her hand. I cannot help but still feel like a lowly figure in her presence.

"Alright, Diana." The name suits her well, but I feel as though a royal title should precede it.

"Why don't we take a walk? Are you up for it?" My curiosity is peaked, immediately. There is an urge that I hadn't noticed much, except for in the library, which yearns for knowledge and understanding. I nod, eagerly.

From the medical bay, we proceed down a familiar corridor. "This must seem very strange to you," she says, warmly. "I came from a land that had none of the things that the Watch Tower does; it takes some time to get used to." It makes me feel better, knowing that someone else had been knew here. But a somber thought enters my mind.

"But you remembered where you came from. I do not." I do not mean to sound as sad, and perhaps, bitter, but I cannot help slightly angry at my lack of knowledge. It disturbs me, knowing so little about the one person I should know the most in the universe.

"True" she says, gently, "but it is not as though you do not know anything about yourself. You know a bit about your personality, and you know that you have abilities that can protect you when you are in danger." That is true, while it is a difficult thing in which to control, it does shield me from danger, and can also strike back against harmful forces.

At the end of the corridor, she hits a small button with an arrow facing upwards. It lights up, then the doors in front of us open. We enter the small room we would have all done so in a group, earlier. I look at Diana, curiously. "This room can send us up and down, to different floors of the Watch Tower, but many of us do not use it because we can fly to them." That makes sense. She pushes one of the buttons on the right panel, an unnumbered button, which lights up, and makes the doors in front of us, close. Upon doing so, the floor lurches, suddenly, and I brace myself against the bar behind me. "Are you ok? I know some people do not like elevators the very first time. " I nod. But it's a lie. The floor is not moving, but it feels as though it is. My eyes and stomach do not agree with the present situation, so I close the first, and focus on my breathing. The movement beneath my feet stops and a high pitch bell tolls. I open my eyes. The doors are open, and it reveals a large, circular floor setup, with many flashing and beeping panels like in the medical bay.

"This is the observation deck. Most of what goes on can be controlled here. J'onn is usually one who does that, day and night, but he and the others are discussing the attack from earlier." I pause and reflect on it. On what I was able to do, and what it did.

"It seemed so…ancient, the power I had. I felt as though I had once known how to harness it, but need to relearn it." She motions for me to sit in a chair nearby, and she does the same. It seems… safe, to confide in her, this knowledge, I do not know what tells me this, but it is reassuring.

"Do you remember using it during any other time," she asks, gently. I think hard. I remember the encounter earlier, when I had a sudden realization that, at one point, I knew how to harness, hone, and control, the energy that coursed through my body. Absentmindedly, I reach up to touch the relic at the base of my throat, my fingers grazing against the crack.

_"It is not safe here, anymore. The city has been compromised and discovered. You must leave, immediately." She is pushing me away from the grand hall, and into the hidden chamber. No one but her and I knew of its existence. It was the only place he did not know about. _

_"I can't. The city, the people—"_

_Forget about us! Your neck is on the block if you do not leave here, soon! Go, before they come and—"_

"Annie!" Diana is standing above me, staring wildly, and shaking my shoulders. My body feels rigid in her grasp.

"I…I had to flee!" 

**A/N: I tried to keep this in present tense. I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**So, with all that being said, questions, comments, concerns? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions? I see views, but I don't see _reviews_. Let me know your thoughts. **


	6. Hasty Assumptions

**A/N: Special thanks to emerio (deviantArt) for allowing me to use his picture as the book cover on this story. All rights to that picture go to him. Thank you again! **

**I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I, ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine are the girl whose name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this.**

Hasty Assumptions

"You what?"

"I fled! Something was wrong. It was discovered. There was corruption, it wasn't safe…" I am trembling all over, stammering incoherently, but I don't care; the fear is not from having the image, but from the image itself. A flashback to a terrifying time in which I had to flee. If not, something terrible would happen.

"Slow down, tell me what happened."

"It wasn't safe!" I am shaking uncontrollably now, and fear is racing through my body. _Why doesn't she understand?_ "I had to flee before—"

"Flee from what, Annie, what did you have to flee from?" I open my mouth, and realize, that I can't remember from what, or whom. It had been terrifying, he intended to do harm, but…

"Him! He was going to do something. He was—"

"Who is _he_, Annie? What was he going to do?"

_Who was he? He was… _I don't know. He was a bad person, I know that. _What was he going to do?_ I don't know that, either.

"What's going on? Diana, is everything alright? What happened? We heard you shouting for Annie—"

Superman is flying toward us, as is the rest of the Justice League. All are looking between Diana and I, trying to see the problem.

"Annie just stopped and went completely still. She says she remembers something—"

"What is it?" It is Batman who asks, running to me, looking at me with rigorous intent.

"Something was wrong. I had to flee. Something bad was going to happen. She said I had to run. I didn't want to, but he was—"

"Who said you had to run? From who, and from what?" he demands, angrily, as though my thoughts and revelations have agitated him somehow. I can't understand why, and I really don't care.

"I don't know!" _Why does it matter? Why can't they understand? If I didn't run they were going to barge in and—_

"Can you do anything? Can you try and understand what's going on?" I can't see behind the many members who Batman is talking to.

"I can attempt to read her mind. Perhaps I can make sense of her confusion" The deep timber is unmistakable. It is calm and strong, and suddenly, I feel less frightened; his very presence stills the fears, and helps to clear my mind. And makes me acutely aware of what he had just said.

"Try and what?" I meet his steady gaze his with a slightly agitated one of my own. The thought of someone entering my already befuddled mind and perhaps make it worse does not sound encouraging.

He sees my hesitation, senses my suspicions. I wonder if he has already read my mind.

"I mean you no harm. I will simply aid you in clearing your mind, and aiding you in understanding your thoughts. _Clearing my mind of what? There is barely anything in there to begin with, why would I want someone to clear what little I have to begin with?!_

Despite his calm reassurance, I do NOT like where this could go. I step back, his eyes following me. "How can I be sure that you won't do anything while you are in my mind?" Something inside of me does not trust the notion of someone entering my mind. As though I have encountered it before, and it had not ended well. "Believe it or not, I have enough problems without someone rifling through my thoughts, causing more harm than good, thank you very much." My voice is not scared, anymore. Quite to the contrary, it is rather angry. I will _not_ have someone inside my head; that is not even an option to be considered. I don't know why Batman thought this was something he could blatantly ask without my consideration, but I will not have it, whatsoever.

I shake my head, anger boiling inside of me, and I don't ponder what has truly caused it. It must have been evident, very much so, actually. I have enough of a clear head to realize that they have never actually seen me this way. They look rather shocked. Completely baffled, really. Perhaps they should have considered the consequences of their decision without my judgment.

J'onn's expression is the only one that does not change. It is impassive; his sunset eyes indiscernible, his sculpted jade features indecipherable.

"I can assure you; no harm will come to you while I enter your thoughts. I will not harm your mind."

I stop in mid-step, his voice sounding strange. As though sad. As if my reaction has… hurt him somehow. I search his eyes tentatively. He regards me, the warmth in eyes are suddenly dimmer than I remember. But he does not flinch from my gaze, and I suddenly realize that this is J'onn I am being afraid of. The man whom I owed my life to, even if he had disagreed. This is someone who had recued me in a time of crisis, risking his life, to pull a random and foolish girl from a situation that I had been too dense to do so myself. Suddenly, my fear feels silly and insignificant, as do I.

"Alright." My voice is soft. He nods, and his eyes glow, suddenly. Not with the brightness I had first encountered, but of intense focus of power from within.

My mind feels strange, suddenly, as though the contents are being shifted, stirred around, yet immiscible. _I know this feeling!_ I felt this in the medical bay, when I first arrived here. I focus on it, suddenly aware that it was attempting to reach inside, but is unable to doing so. The sensation disappears, and J'onn's eyes stop glowing.

"Well?" Batman sounds impatient.

"I still cannot reach her mind; it is as if there is a barrier around her thoughts, preventing any form of intrusion." I cannot help but notice there is a shift in his voice; it sounds flat, perhaps… cold. I shiver, and I do not like the change.

Everyone looks at me, as though I will have the answer for it. I do not. But I have a question.

"Did you, by chance, try to do the same thing in the medical bay, when I first arrived here?" The faint look of surprise on his face is the only confirmation I needed. I am not sure if that angers me, or surprises me, that it had occurred once before. Everyone is looking at me strangely. But my eyes are focused clearly on the person in front me. He has yet to say anything.

"Yes. But I was unable to read your mind, as I am unable to do now." There is no mistaking it. His voice has an icy edge to it. He looks more distant, now, than he had been when I first met him.

"We should try and get some rest. It's been a long day, and we could use a little sleep," Superman says. "Wonder Woman, take Annie back to the medical bay until we can have a room situated for her. We can figure things out in the morning." There is a murmur of agreement through five of the seven members. Diana nods and approaches me. I feel comfortable with her, even if I still perceive her as royalty, and I not so much.

Batman scowls and walks away, letting his black cape ripple out behind him. J'onn remains impassive, and lifts off the ground.

I feel terrible. My reaction has had a very negative impact on him. "J'onn, I…"

"Good night, Annie. I hope you sleep well." He flies away, leaving me to brood in my terrible behavior.

"Don't worry. J'onn knows not everyone likes to have their mind read," Diana says. She squeezes my shoulder, reassuringly. But guilt still churns my stomach. I cannot shake the feeling as though my lack of trust and faith has hurt him some way.

I also note that the warmth in his eyes never returned before he left.

**A/N: I tried to keep this in present tense. I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**So, with all that being said, questions, comments, concerns? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions? I see views, but I don't see ****_reviews_****. Let me know your thoughts. **


	7. Imperative Justifications

**A/N: Special thanks to emerio (deviantArt) for allowing me to use his picture as the book cover on this story. All rights to that picture go to him. Thank you again! **

**I apologize for the delay. I took a day to spend with my family, and did not upload this story. But all is well. There will not be two chapters uploaded this time. Instead, you will have one long chapter. **

**This has been, to date, the hardest chapter I've had to write. I needed to do a little research, to ensure I was familiar with the history of our beloved Martian Manhunter. What kind of story doesn't have _back_ story, after all. However, I wanted to be accurate as possible with it. There are, to the best of my knowledge, two historic backgrounds of J'onn J'onzz. For those that watched the JL Cartoon Network series, you will know of the planetary invasion, in which he (J'onn J'onzz) came to Earth and telepathically summoned the members of the Justice League to aid in the fight against the very thing that destroyed his home. There is another. I was torn between both accounts, as either would serve well in my story. I eventually chose, in my opinion, the least known story of his home-world destruction. For those of you who read this in the comics (I think this version is in there, call it a gut feeling, because I have never read it myself), you may recall this version. I have no idea which was written first, though my gut tells me it was the one that involved J'onn's twin brother. I could have broken this chapter into two, but I figured, since this is J'onn's back story, that it wouldn't be prudent to split it.**

**I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I, ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine are the girl whose real name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this.**

Imperative Justification, Despondent Knowledge

Diana and the others had wished me a good night, before leaving me in the medical bay. I lay on the bed, surprised that, I had rested soundly here before, and now, I am unable to do so. I stare at the ceiling.

_"It is not safe here, anymore. The city has been compromised and discovered. You must leave, immediately." She is pushing me away from the grand hall, and into the hidden chamber. No one but her and I knew of its existence. It was the only place he did not know about. _

_"I can't. The city, the people—"_

_Forget about us! Your neck is on the block if you do not leave here, soon! Go, before they come and—"_

_And what? Who were "they"; and what were they going to do? Why was I told to leave, and by whom? Who was the man? He wasn't a friend. Was he a sibling, a parent, a lover? _Of course, nothing answers me. _Try and get some rest. _That's what Superman had said. Apparently, he has never been without any of his memories, otherwise he wouldn't have said that. I toss over to my right, and stare out the window. When I had first seen the space far below, it terrified me, having no idea why it did such. Now, as the images inch their way across the window, and fill the room, it seems comforting. I close my eyes. _How quickly I get used to things, here._ I wonder how different this world is in comparison to the one I used to know. I have a hunch it is very different. I wish I would have told someone about the place I had envisioned before. Perhaps, it could be useful. Maybe J'onn could have…

_J'onn._ His name halts all thoughts. In their place, I see his face, impassively staring at me, his eyes void of something it had had before. His voice, steel, laced in ice. Something, I believe, I had created. I had not trusted him, before, in entering my mind, but had trusted him with my life when Star Sapphire and The Shade intruded. I placed my life in his hands, without a second thought, but would not trust a single thought to him.

_What a hypocrite. _My eyes fly open. The voice is harsh, scathing, belittling. And right. I feel awful, and cannot understand why I had not trusted him as easily as I had before.

_Because someone tried to enter my mind before and it didn't go well._

_Is that really the excuse you're going to use?_

_Yes! It happened to me before and—_

_You don't remember what happened before, so you can't say for sure what happened._

_He tried to do it before—_

_He couldn't do anything before—_

_He could have—_

_He did not—_

_Complete breach of—_

_Utter nonsense—_

"SHUT UP!" I bolt out of the bed, as though the voices are nearby, and I am trying to run from them. Too bad they are in my head. I breathe heavily, my hand on my chest, listening to my heart beat.

_You should apologize, you know. You owe him that much. _

I open my mouth, as though to argue with the thought in my head. It's right. Or rather, I'm right. I frown. I'm not making sense. I clean myself up at the basin nearby (thank goodness I learned what toothpaste and a toothbrush was, as well as how a shower functions; I make a mental note to thank Diana again). Diana had also mentioned there were things called a washing-machine, and a dryer. These devices had cleaned my clothes, as well as dried them. _How quaint._ I proceed out the door. According to Diana, at this time of night, there is usually only one member of the Justice League at the Watch Tower. And thankfully, it's the only one I need. Unfortunately, I need to get down to the level in which he should be on, and that requires me to go into the one thing I really don't want to.

The elevator.

I stare at the door, uneasily. It may as well be harboring a monster, from the way I am staring at it. I take a deep breath, and push the same upward facing button as Diana had. The doors open. I step inside. Being a bit wiser on how it functions, I grab the handle behind me before pushing the necessary button to the observation deck. Not that it helps my stomach in any case. It still lurches queasily, and no matter how tight I close my eyes, it does not help. And I do not believe that I could not be any more grateful for the bell to toll, signaling that the movement has come to an end. Nevertheless, I manage to appreciate my ability to pay attention. _And make yourself feel better, despite what you came here to do._ I do not like this voice. It is right, and I do not like it. I do not think there has ever been a time that I did not like the inside of my head as much as I do now. _Get used to it._

My entrance is either disregarded, or unheard. I hope for the latter, but could accept the former, considering. J'onn's back is to me, and he is hunched over the round panel in front of him, which consists of many buttons, levers, and dials, that glow strange colors, and emit strange noises, not unlike those in the medical bay. He seems intent on his work, but without seeing his face, I cannot be sure. Guilt, not embarrassment, washes over me. I would prefer embarrassment, as it usually means that I simply need to learn it. Guilt means I did, and did it wrong. In this case, I handled the situation wrong, and hurt someone, who, was really trying to be helpful.

I work up the courage, and pry loose my tongue from the roof of my mouth.

"J'onn?"

He doesn't turn. But it doesn't surprise me. My voice is so small, barely audible. I swallow, convulsively, and wring my hands. I open my mouth and—

"I heard you, Annie." He turns from the panels, and gazes at me. I cannot read his expression. Yet it is no kinder than it had been earlier when I had my foolish, what Flash had called, "meltdown". It earned him a rather nasty look from the others, but I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Oh. Well, I…I wanted to apologize, for earlier. For my reaction. For my not trusting in you…" my voice trails off. I don't need to read his mind to know that the apology is really pathetic. His expression has yet to change. He may be heard to read, but I know for a fact that my apology is not adequate enough to expel the hurt that I had sensed earlier.

"There is nothing to apologize for. You were unsure and it is natural to be afraid of something or someone whom you do not fully trust. I completely understand." He turns away from me.

_No, no, NO!_ That sounds horrible, and it couldn't be further from the truth. I had placed my very life in his hands, twice, and felt completely safe in doing so. I cannot tell if he is deliberately misconstruing my words, or does not understand the meaning behind them. He is very intelligent, and very wise, sapient in words and knowledge. But he also seems to be a somber person, as though life has given him a rather bleak perspective on things.

I need to clarify myself, immediately. Straightening my posture, I let my hands fall to my sides.

"J'onn." There is a ring of self-assurance in that voice, the very one that a moment ago, had been timid and self-conscious. He turns back to me, a look of surprise in his face, the first real emotion I can understand on his face.

"Truly, there is no need to apologize. I completely understand—"

"No, I don't think you do. Pardon me for interrupting, but you do not understand. My reaction was wrong, and knew the moment I had done so that it was wrong. I should not have said what I did." I take a breath, and continue, before my confidence flickers out on me. "I didn't mean offence by what I had said earlier. It was not because I didn't trust you, I had a notion that I had encountered a form of mind reading before, and I do not believe that it had ended well. I did trust you. I _do_ trust you. I have trusted you with my life, twice, and I had no cause not to trust you before." I hold his gaze, steadily. "I am truly sorry for hurting you with what I had said and did. I really meant no offence by it, and I had no reason not to trust you explicitly."

We regard each other, silently. The look of shock does not completely leave his sculpted face, but I notice that there is a familiar look in his eyes. It is warmth, not overwhelming, but soft and genuine. Finally, after some time, he straightens, and says, "I accept your apology. Thank you." His voice betrays a hint of kindness, that can be faintly noted in the slight upwards curve of his mouth, and a glimmer in his eyes. I like it, the look on his face. It fills me with a warm sensation. His acceptance gives me a sense of overwhelming relief, as though I had been holding my breath, and I am finally able to release it.

"Would you care to join me?" He motions to the empty chair near him.

"Of course. Thank you." I sit neatly in the chair offered to me, and peer curiously at the panels around me.

"What, may I ask, does all of this do, exactly?" This area, from what I had gathered earlier, is highly important. It is, most likely, the most important area in the Watch Tower. I know it controls many things, but cannot understand how one area can have a sense of control over so much. He tells me of the various things that this area has control over. The javelin, something I had heard when The Shade and Star Sapphire had broken into here, is a flying device that can house several people and fly them to destinations across the world. The place runs on various forms of energy, one of which being solar power, an energy that the sun gives off. It generates electricity, a tamer form of lighting. It is still dangerous, but it is far more manageable in this form, than in its raw form. Generators are devices in which this more stable form of lighting is housed. They direct the power to many places throughout the Watch Tower. It is very fascinating, still slightly difficult to fully grasp the concepts, but nevertheless, fascinating.

J'onn's knowledge on all these things amazes me. His ability to simplify them, the most difficult ideas and such, in a way that I can understand them astounds me. He is confident in his speaking, a sign of someone who knows exactly what they are saying, a sign of someone who has studied these concepts and devices definitively. His body movements solidify this. They are precise and definite, as he points out various buttons, levers, and dials, and explains their purpose to the League, and how they utilize them to fight crime. Incredible.

He also describes, in glorious detail, how the Justice League uses all of this vast power to aid humanity in times of crisis. All the things in the Watch Tower have a purpose, whether it is surveying analyzing, calculating, sending, directing, all have purpose. All are helpful. The Justice protects the world, using their fascinating devices, and wondrous abilities. Marvelous.

It also reminds me of something…

"Diana had said that the Justice League uses their titles like aliases, in the midst of the public eye. She also mentioned that you do not. May I ask why? Do you not fear for the safety of your friends and loved ones, should the criminals find them?"

There is a disquieting silence that settles in the air. J'onn stills immediately, as though he has become stone. Immediately, I know something is wrong.

"My family and loved ones are… no longer."

"I do not follow. What do you mean by 'no longer'? Certainly, you do not mean…" He looks at me. I see the knowledge in his eyes, the very knowledge that I know realize is the source of his pain and sorrow. He then looks away.

"I am sorry, I did not know. I would not have asked if—"

"It is alright," he says, gently, softly. "True, you did not know, but it is also something I tend not to talk about." Despite his reassurance, I hear such… sorrow in his voice, quiet agony over the loss of his friends and family. I do not ask what had caused the death of his loved ones, as it is none of my business. I can tell enough from his voice and tone that it was terrible.

He inhales slowly, as though a great weight is on his chest. "As I am sure you have noticed, I do not appear as the others do. I am also not from Earth. I am from Mars, a planet that is far from here, located further out in space."

"Your home… what was it like, if I may ask." I am curious. I had never heard of another planet. This idea of others intrigued me. He looks at me for a moment, and, ever so faintly, his eyes soften. He tells me about his people, and his planet.

"My people were a peaceful Martian race that lived on Mars for many years. Our telepathic abilities allowed us to communicate with our fellow Martians, as well as establish a deep bond with one another. We used our other abilities for good, ensuring peace, and maintaining it. Our civilization was built around the idea of peace and prosperity, a place where there was no hate or selfishness. We were an advanced race, using advanced technology far beyond that of Earth's, to assist in maintaining peace and prosperity within our great civilization. We used it to entertain, to enlighten, to expand, but never destroy. We despised war and violence; life was very precious to us. From the birth of a child, to the death of an elder, life was most dear. The taking of life was very difficult for us."

His voice is slow, as though the words are difficult to say. I do not interrupt him.

"I had my family. I had a loving mother and father that raised me. I had a wonderful wife that bore us a beautiful daughter. We were all very close. We all loved each other." He pauses, a shift in his voice, and in his face, from sadness to anger, becomes evident.

"I also had a twin brother. He and I had very different perspectives on life. He grew hateful towards our Martian civilization. He grew to despise everything within our world. He grew to despise me, jealous of my happiness and prosperity. In spite of his hatred, he created a virus that targeted our telepathic capabilities, effectively destroying Mars and its people. I arrived here many Earth years ago after my home was destroyed."

At this point, he closes his eyes, and bows his head, slightly.

"I am the last of my mind; the only Martian left. My planet is dead."

Deafening silence ensues. I cannot think of what to say. _What do you say? _I can only offer my condolences, to something I cannot fully understand. His grief stirs something within me. I feel compelled to comfort, to sympathize, to soothe, a soul damaged by terrible losses, by a terrible individual._ His own brother. How can one do such a thing to their own people? How can one have so much hatred to your own kin and kind?_ I couldn't understand it, I couldn't find answers.

I reach out, and, gently, lay my hand on his. He opens his eyes, and raises them, meeting mine. We hold our gazes, steadily. His hand does not move away, remaining still beneath my small, dark one.

"I am so sorry for your loss," I whisper. "I cannot even begin to fathom the amount pain you have been suffering." We remain there, he and I. Our eyes remain locked. His face, seemingly stoic, hides what he doesn't say. Someone once told me the eyes are archways to the soul. They harbor all emotion, whether or not the person lets it past their lips. His eyes divulge sadness and grief he doesn't mention. And he doesn't have to.

"Thank you." His voice his hoarse. I gently squeeze his hand, offering what little condolence I could through words and actions. It will never be enough to ease many years of sorrow from such loss and devastation. It makes me wonder of my own home. _What did it encounter, that made me run. Is it, too, destroyed? Do I have any relatives of my own, or are they gone, dead, from something I cannot remember. And why in the world am I thinking about myself at a time like this?!_

"It is natural to be worried about your home, especially at a time like this. I am sure you will remember in given time." I jump. I had momentarily forgotten where I was. I blush, whether at my lack of attention, or the fact that I had been standing there like a fool, I do not know. As I pull my hand back, and prepare to apologize, I start. I look at him, strangely.

"How did you know what I was thinking? I thought you were not able to do so?" I am not angry that he did such, but struck me as quaint that he could, when he had stated before that he was not able to.

He takes my question slightly out of context. "I did not mean to. I just happened to hear your thoughts and—"

I wave my hand dismissively. "It is alright, I am fine with it. I was merely curious how you were able to read my thoughts, since you were not able to earlier." I try and think of a reason, thinking, perhaps, he had caught me off guard, when I was unprepared, and was able to peer into my mind.

"Hmm." His gaze becomes thoughtful. He regards me carefully, as though the answer is written upon me. "May I try something," he asks. He face is unreadable, but his voice as a peculiar note to it; he thinks he has the answer.

"Yes, of course." He reaches out, and gently takes my hand in his. He holds it there, thinking hard. His face is intense, purely focused on an idea in his mind. I wonder what his thoughts are.

His eyes widen, slightly. He places my hand, gently, on the panel nearby, saying nothing. He continues to stare intently. He picks up my hand again. He holds it between his cool fingers, hovering it over the panel, lost in thought. He places it down again. Now I really want to know what he is thinking.

"Would you allow me to try one more thing?" He sounds slightly torn between curiosity and wonder.

"By all means." He steps forward, so that he is an arm's length away, and reaches, slowly, as though not to alarm me and places his cool fingers, gently, on the side of my head. He eyes begin to glow, as they had earlier. A peculiar sensation stirs in my mind. It is not the same as before, where it felt as though things were being shifted; it felt as though something was slipping into my thoughts, a drop of cool water, slowly falling into cracks and crevices, gliding along them, and in between them.

"How strange." J'onn's eyes stop glowing, and the sensation fades away. He withdraws his hands, letting them rest at his sides. "It appears as though I can read some your thoughts, but only through some form of contact." He looks at me. "What was the city?"

"The city?" At first, I think he is referring to Metropolis.

"The one with the palace. It was very beautiful."

I remember it vividly, now. _A large, yet prodigious city arranged in bright ivory, sprinkled with sugary gold, with a tremendous and ornate palace, with hand-crafted details etched and engraved in immense marble columns that rose to the sky.__ It is beautiful._ "I don't know. I believe I have lived there, but I don't know its name." I think for a moment. I look back up to him suddenly, expectantly. "Has the Justice League ever visited a place like that, before?" _Perhaps they would recognize it, they've been everywhere in the world, fighting crime, maybe they landed somewhere near it._

But J'onn is shaking his head. "I'm afraid we have never encountered a world such as that before." My shoulders fall. I feel lost again. "However, I can look into the intergalactic database, to see if the description matches anything from here." I look back up, hopefully. I have no idea how he intends to do that, but he is extremely intelligent. I am sure he can do it.

"What can you tell me about vision you saw with Diana, earlier. I could not see that."

So I tell him. It was short one, but it had been vivid in my mind. "Something was happening. It wasn't safe where I had been. The city had been discovered, compromised in some way, and he was sending people after us.

"Do you remember who he was?"

"No; he wasn't a good person, but I don't know what his name was."

He is nodding. "You had mentioned earlier about a woman; do you remember who she was?" I am already shaking my head.

"No, I don't know her name. She was important to me, very much so, but I cannot remember her name." She is dear to me, someone close, someone important. I can't remember her face, but I feel as though I would recognize it if I saw it. I reach up to touch the pendant at my throat. I then recall a voice saying telling me I was playing with it, as though a toy. I let my hand fall, slowly. The gesture seemed silly, yes, but reassuring. The necklace is dear to me, too, a part of something I cannot remember.

"It seems very important to you," J'onn says, noticing my gesture. Against the voice in my head, I reach up, and touch it, fingering the stone in the center. "It is, but I don't remember where I obtained it."

"It also seems very old; I am not an expert on such matters, but it does not seem to fit with the modern age." I had never realized that until now. And he is right. Everything around me emits a time in which things are sleek, modern, contemporary. My necklace emits nothing of the sort. It's small, but heavy and elaborate. It looks old, ancient, even, as if it is from a time long since past. _What does that mean for me, then? Am I from a long lost era? _

"But I don't… feel old." The words are a response to the questions stirring inside my head. _I don't feel old. If anything, it is quite the opposite. I look young, I feel young, I act young. _

"That's because you're not." J'onn and I both turn around. Batman is standing at the opening at the elevator. "You're 20 years old, but you're not from any place that we can find on Earth." 

**A/N: This, as I stated earlier, was a really hard chapter. I am delving into the history of the Martian Manhunter, but I am trying to maintain his persona. In other words, I don't want him to spill his heart out. That doesn't strike me as J'onn. However, I wanted to give the impression that, he does, in some way, trust Annie. She is kind, gentle, and hopefully can be perceived as trustworthy, due to her innocent nature. I will probably come back and edit this chapter several times. It had been EXTREMELY difficult to write it. If you have any suggestions, feel as though he didn't say enough, or said too much, do not hesitate to tell me. I did my best, but that doesn't mean it's perfect. **

** I tried to keep this in present tense. I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**So, with all that being said, questions, comments, concerns? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions? I see views, but I don't see _reviews_. Let me know your thoughts. **


	8. Runic Stones, Magical Interpretations

**A/N: Special thanks to emerio (deviantArt) for allowing me to use his picture as the book cover on this story. All rights to that picture go to him. Thank you again! **

**I lied. Sort of. I wrote this chapter today, on a whim. I kind of like it. Ok, I REALLY like it. From a writer's perspective. **

**I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I, ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that are mine are the girl whose name I do not reveal, and any and all characters that I create and add to this. **

****Runic Stones, Magical Interpretations

J'onn's POV:

Batman strolls into the Observation Deck, staring at Annie solemnly. I know he does not particularly care for Annie; he does not trust her. He prefers to have in-depth knowledge on all individuals on the Watch Tower, and Annie is the only one whom he knows nothing about. From what I gathered in her mind, she knows less than he does.

"Were you able to locate her origins?" Her home area, or planet, could provide clues and knowledge as to who she is, and why she had been found here.

"No, but I was able to find other things that are just as useful." He turns back to Annie. "One of which being your age. I ran a few tests on your blood, and was able to find your age. However, more tests revealed your genetic make-up is far from other humans, it has altered chromosomes that are not present in humans or any other races, as well as…"

As Batman talks, I glance at Annie. I feel a pang of sympathy for her. She looks entirely clueless on what Bruce is saying. She doesn't question how or why, but her face, being so expressive, is openly asking.

"Batman, perhaps different word choices would suffice. I do not believe Annie has ever heard such words before."

"Which brings me to another thing I found. Your entire body gives off strange radiation." It does not appear that he has heard me. He is quite adamant about his findings.

"And what, may I ask, is radiation." Her voice is slightly irritated. She looks rather angrily at Bruce.

"An aura of energy that certain devices can detect. My computer can't detect what yours is; simply that it's 'foreign'."

"Which means?"

He doesn't answer. He holds out a small device near her. Immediately, it starts beeping frantically. The screen on the device flashes the message "foreign substance", and continues to emit chirping noises. He pulls it away, and puts it back in his belt.

"Whatever energy you're giving off, it's not recognized by my system. I did try a few other things, and did find something else that was odd. He pulls out a small gem. It doesn't look like kryptonite, it looks like the gem Star Sapphire has. I look at Bruce, curiously.

"It's the same. I took it from her when we captured her. It has certain properties, and it also has a—"

"An aura." We both turn towards Annie, who reaches out and takes the gem from Batman's hand. He either lets her, or is too stunned by her reaction to stop her. "It has an aura to it. It is Star Sapphire's."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel it," she says, simply, turning it over. The gem looks too big for her hands. "It feels just like the energy she had released at me. Can't you feel it? It's quite noticeable." She looks at us. The gem is cupped in her palms. Batman looks at her for the longest time, before taking back the stone. He pulls something else out of his utility belt. A worn stone, seemingly plain.

"And this?"

She takes it too, turning it over in hands. "It also has one. It has been used recently. The item is fragile though, the bonds weak. It could break given enough pressure."

"How can you tell?" It is my turn to ask. Neither Bruce nor I can feel what she says she can.

"The bonds binding this item have weakened, due to a recent amount of energy that has been passed through it. They are simply holding on by threads. If is not reinforced, the stone will not endure and could not be used to its full extent."

She turns stone over in her fingers. To me, it looks meaningless; as I am sure it must appear to Bruce, visually. I am sure he knows different.

"And if someone tried to use it without reinforcing them?"

She shrugs. She seems sure of her answer. "Energy would not be able to flow as freely. It could hitch, and backfire. The pressure, depending on forceful it would be, could cause the binds to break sooner. It also depends on what sort of energy was passed through. The bonds are securely placed, expertly so, by someone whom I can assume knew what they were doing. The issue is simply the amount of energy that has been passed through, forcing the bonds to weaken. The energy was rather great. " She looks at Batman. "Seeing how careful the individual was in placing the bonds, has ensured the stone would not randomly act up. If it remained untouched and the bonds were allowed to fade, the object would simply crack, unable to keep its current condition. It could be repaired by the same individual, or someone who knows of its binding." She hands the stone back to him.

I stare, fascinated. Before, she had appeared, fragile, shy, and timid. Not dependant on others for appreciation or attention, but unsure of herself, ambivalent, limited in confidence. She does not appear that way, now. She is confident, decisive, resolute. Her voice is strong, unyielding, never faltering to Bruce's distrustful tone. Her golden eyes are unwavering, disclosing a wisdom that exceeds her age and dispels her youth. She does not look like the small girl who trembled at The Shade, but the steadfast woman that stood her ground against Star Sapphire, glowing with strength.

"How long would it take?"

"It is hard to estimate the time. As I said before, the binds are secure. Reinforcement would simply ensure it could be used properly."

We both stare at her. I am stunned, to say the least. Despite her lack of knowledge on technological items, she exhibits knowledge on other things that I cannot understand.

"Batman, what is that," I ask referencing the stone. He stares at it.

"It's runic stone. I recovered it from the Shade and Star Sapphire before we sent them to prison." He hands it back to her. "What can you tell me about the energy it has."

"The bindings suggest it has the capability to enhance whatever power is sent through it."

"That doesn't tell us much."

"It in itself does nothing. It is not meant to do anything, but make whatever goes through it stronger, more powerful than it was before."

"Such as?"

She turns it over several times in her hand before answering. "Nothing physical, more abstract."

"Meaning?" He sounds rather impatient. She glances up at him.

"Energy not created by direct physical contact. It could enhance energy waves."

"How recent was it used?" Batman looks intently at her. He has yet to ask her how she knows it; he doesn't seem to care, though.

"Very recent. Within a day or so, I believe."

He seems to be thinking of something. "What can you tell about what kind of energy was passed through it."

She turns the stone over, her small, dark fingers gliding over the surface, curling around the edges. "Something dark, pitch black. Used to inhibit and completely overwhelm, and make everything the energy came into contact with absolutely powerless.

He looks at it for a long moment, his face impassive. I stare at the stone. It seems like any other stone. If what Annie says is true, then the stone could be dangerous, with the right kind of energy. A growing sense of realization dawns on me. The javelin bay went dark, upon the arrival of The Shade and Star Sapphire's arrival. _Is this how they managed to overwhelm us? _

"J'onn hold the stone out for a moment." I take it from Annie, and proceed to hold it aloft. He turns back to her. "Nothing physical?"

"Nothing," she states, matter-of-factly. He pulls a flash light out of his belt, and beams it at the stone.

As soon as it hits, I feel the stone vibrate between my fingers. Despite hitting a solid surface, the light projects out from behind the stone, more intense, and far bigger, and the original. The light illuminates the Observation Deck in a bright light. After a moment, Batman switches off the light and the tones stops humming. The light vanishes.

Batman reaches over and takes it from me, turning it over in his gloved hands. The stone looks as though it has aged a great deal in a matter of minutes. He doesn't say anything, but reaches to his utility belt, and pulls out the small device he had used on Annie. He then places it near the stone.

As with Annie, it reacts violently, beeping and chirping. Across its screen, it states "foreign substance".

**A/N: As far as the genetic thing, I just threw a few random things in there. Batman can find anything he wanted from any fragment of DNA, whether it is blood, hair, skin, etc. He is the Batman, after all. **

** I tried to keep this in present tense (things in italics may not follow this rule, for reminiscent/in-character thought purposes). I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter (or future chapters, as this will be repeated) that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**So, with all that being said, questions, comments, concerns? Did the chapter hold true to the Justice League personas? Do they seem like things they would say and do? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do the interactions seem real? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions?**


	9. Trust and Faith

**A/N: Special thanks to emerio (deviantArt) for allowing me to use his picture as the book cover on this story. All rights to that picture go to him. Thank you again! **

**My apologies for the delay in uploading the chapters. I have been spending time with family, and family comes first and foremost. I have also been having a form of writer's block. The thoughts were there, but they were jumbled up and hard to focus on. I thank all of those that have been viewing and reviewing (either by PM or public), as well as all those that have been favoriting and following my story. I love getting new Gmail about a new review, follower and favoriter (I know favoriter was not a word, but it is now ****J**** ) I love hearing from you all, so if you want to give me your thoughts via PM instead of the public reviews, that's fine. Everyone who has PMed me has had a response back, so I will respond, don't worry!**

**I do not own the Justice League. Nor will I ever, for that matter. The only character(s) that is/are mine is/are the girl whose name I do not reveal and any others I may add.**

Trust and Faith

Annie's POV

"I don't replicate energy, though, I give off my own." I should know that. I have done it twice. The last time I had more control over it. But it was my own, not something I retained through another person or object.

"This tells me that it doesn't know what the energy is; it doesn't tell me that you and the stone are the same thing." He pockets the device, and scowls at me. I still can't rid the feeling that he doesn't like me. I always feel under scrutiny with him, as though he is deciphering me under a thick lens.

"I have a few errands to run in Gotham, and then I'll run a few more tests on this," he says, curtly. "I'll let you know my findings." He turns and stalks off, leaving me to feel as though I have done little to improve my reputation with him. I stare uneasily at his retreating form. His very presence is dismaying, disturbing, and disconcerting. An aura of apathetic sovereignty surrounds him, a stronghold of rigid dominion that is aloof to the feelings and concerns of others.

"Do not feel bad, he does not trust anyone very much," J'onn says, quietly, when Batman disappears into the elevator. I turn to him. It doesn't appear as though he has to read my mind in order to know what I am thinking.

"Why do I get the impression, if I may be bold in saying this… that he doesn't like me? At all, actually. It is as though I have done something to anger or upset him, and I don't know what it is."

"Batman doesn't like anyone very much. He doesn't trust anyone very much, either. That is simply who he is. Life has taught him to be cautious and, often times cold and callous. He takes his job very seriously and he is also one of the most hard-working individuals in the Justice League." Despite Batman's cold demeanor, J'onn speaks highly of him. His tone is of someone who deeply respects and trusts this man, despite his lack of friendliness. I am sure that whatever Batman had encountered in his past must have been very traumatic. I will never ask, but I feel sympathy, never realizing that he could have faced something similar to what J'onn did, or worse.

"Was I wrong to say what I did, about the stone? I really did feel it." I did, too. It was very real to me. The energy it had given off, though weak by its recent endeavors, had been very evident. The binds were as well. They were intricate, delicately and expertly woven, into the stone's interior, like a map, directing energy and signaling channels. I am suddenly very unsure if it had been wise to relate this knowledge; I cannot tell if it has improved or denoted my appearance to the scowling caped vigilante. I look to J'onn for reassurance, or acceptance, I cannot tell. I desperately want him to believe that I did in fact feel it, or at least, make him believe that I am not mentally unstable, and of a sound mind. He doesn't seem perturbed with my responses in regards to the stone. But it is also hard to read his expression.

"I do not think you were wrong," he says, slowly. "It is unusual that you can sense something that neither I nor Batman can, but you were not wrong in saying so." He regards me, silently, for a moment. I have the feeling he wants to know how I knew about the auras.

"It is simply instinctual," I say, answering his unspoken question. "I believe I learned how, and was taught on how to distinguish binds and such through such mediums, but I do not remember who taught me."

"Nevertheless, it is quite amazing to be able to recognize and know about something that neither one of us could detect otherwise." He looks very impressed. His sunset gaze is more intense, deep, and analyzing. It surveys me fiercely, peering into my eyes, searching, probing. It is as though he is seeing something he has never seen before, and he is utterly transfixed and mesmerized by it. _By me._

I blush, immediately, from the silly thought that had appeared out of nowhere.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about," he says, oblivious to my thoughts. "It is a very unique ability, one that we can help you to better understand and control, for the future." I nod, my mind still lingering on the interloping thought. Then the meaning of his words sinks in.

"Wait… how are you, we, going to do that? I cannot even remain conscious after using it, and from my earlier encounter, the surrounding area becomes severely damaged upon impact." I look, fearfully, at him. _They could have been harmed, because of that energy! _I never thought about that when I felt it. I was so determined to use it, to test its power, that I never thought of what it could do to others. "I could have harmed people with that. Not just Star Sapphire and The Shade, but you, and everyone else…" I couldn't believe that, up until this point, I never considered the consequences of using my power near people, the harm it could bring to others.

"But it did not. _You_ did not," he says, emphasizing. "I watched you, as you fought with Star Sapphire. You were in control. You were not reckless with your power, you tested it, yes," he says, as I open my mouth to rebuff, "but you were not reckless. You were careful," he says, calmly.

"And what would have happened if, say, I wasn't careful? Then what? I could have caused serious injury—"

"But you did not. You did not take any unnecessary risks." He sounds confident with his answer. Assured.

"Then what exactly are you suggesting, J'onn?" What was he expecting me to do? How was I going to control something that was seemingly unstable, and positively deadly, if not carefully managed?

"The Justice League currently has a training area designed to ensure that the members remain in top shape for battles. It may prove invaluable for you to practice using your powers there, where no one will be harmed." he says, definitively.

"No one?"

No one."

It will prepare me for battle, allow me to better understand and grasp the knowledge of this power that lies within me, through experience and practice. When I meet my new "friends" again, I will more knowledgeable about my power and its limitations. I will be able to truly defend myself.

But something still perturbs me.

"They came after me, Star Sapphire and The Shade. I narrowly escaped him, and barely managed to keep her away. What did they want, or, rather, who wanted me? The Shade said they were supposed to capture me. Why? Under whose orders?"

"We don't know that yet. Like you, we are still trying understand the knowledge behind their incursion, as well as whom else is involved. We are deploying and utilizing all methods to discover the reasons for it. Rest assured, we will find out why they chose to attack you, and we will put a stop to any and all of their plans, should they have any."

His sunset gaze is resolute, his voice, calm. He knows that here, no one will be harmed. His voice bears a promise, the words hold an oath. Together, they form a truth, iron clad, under lock and key, with resilient sun bathed eyes that tell me that all is well. All will be well.

"You have my word." It is not referring to the halting of ill intent plans.

His zealous gaze roots my body; his tenacious voice locks my soul. They hold no sway, no fault, no flicker or doubt. They remain steadfast, and a resonance of four simple words, forging an invisible bond that solidifies entities both aloud, and tacit. Reaching far beyond one's simple fear of the possibility of self-imposed negligence, it was a pact; nothing would happen under his vibrant watch.

"Thank you." I cannot form the necessary words that are needed to express my gratitude to the notion, the tacit agreement he made. He nods his head, but his eyes tell me he understands. They are clear, allowing me to see the fervid emotion that lies within them, and the promise they hold.

With him, I am safe, always. 

**A/N: I tried to keep this in present tense. I checked and rechecked for spelling errors and grammatical errors, as well. But I can (and often do) make mistakes, and, if upon reading this, you remember seeing something in this chapter that wasn't quite right, please tell me. I despise these little things that make my writing less than perfect and impressive for you, as my readers. I know that reading something with errors denotes the quality of the writing for me, and I do not want to do this to you, as my readers.**

**So, with all that being said, questions, comments, concerns? Have I missed something? What can I improve upon/make clearer, etc? What are your impressions? Have I asked enough questions? Let me know your thoughts, either by PM or public.**


End file.
